


Recíproco

by Himmak



Category: Eldarya (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:22:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29870496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himmak/pseuds/Himmak
Summary: O líder da Guarda Absinto chega atrasado de uma missão relativamente fácil para alguém de seu escalão, como um rapaz pontual, Ezarel preocupa os membros da guarda de Eel, principalmente de seu namorado Valkyon, que não deixou de lado a sua faceta carinhosa e protetora, mesmo com o tempo que eles estão juntos.
Relationships: Ezarel & Valkyon, Ezarel/Valkyon
Kudos: 3





	Recíproco

Ezarel chegou de sua missão muito atrasado e estressado, estava de noite e não havia muita gente acordada numa hora dessas. Foi imediatamente para a sala do cristal, pois não queria adiar mais ainda a fúria de Miiko. Mal chegou no corredor das guardas e Miiko já gritava, furiosa:

— Cinco horas atrasado! Você era mais pontual, Ezarel!

— Que desespero, nem parece que achei um cristal — disse, irônico, tirando um pedaço de cristal do bolso erguendo na frente do corpo, para Miiko.

A líder imediatamente se acalmou e deu a entender que pegaria o cristal da mão dele, mas Ezarel puxou-o de volta e ergueu a sobrancelha, quase abrindo um sorriso num ar de sarcasmo visível.

— Tá, desculpa por ter sido rude.

O alquimista pôs o pedaço na mão da mulher e esta foi em direção à sala onde ela sempre se encontra.

— A missão foi um sucesso?

— Perfeitamente executada — respondeu antes de partir pro seu quarto.

Ufa! Inspirou o ar de seu espaço privado, um doce aroma do campo pela qual era apaixonado. Soltou os longos cabelos azuis e tirou parte da roupa pesada, não queria dizer que enfrentou dois Black Dogs de uma vez em uma simples missão, apenas preocuparia ela e essa informação não era de fato tão importante. Colocou seu cinto com frascos em cima de uma mesa e escutou baterem na porta.

— Estou dormindo! — falou.

Mesmo assim, abriram a porta, que teimosia! Ezarel pigarreou. Era Valkyon. 

— E essa cara? — perguntou, num tom divertido.

Valkyon sabia que aquela era a expressão que Ezarel fazia quando era incomodado e perguntou para brincar um pouco. Eram namorados há uns meses, então as expressões deles era tão claras quanto a luz do dia e não importava quanto tempo passava, sempre tinha algo novo a descobrir, principalmente da parte de Ezarel, pois este esconde alguns traços de sua personalidade com maestria. O faeliano estava sem as partes de sua armadura, revelando que provavelmente estava prestes a dormir ou algo assim.

— Estava tão preocupado que não podia esperar até amanhã? — Ezarel abriu um sorriso travesso.

— Estava.

Aquilo pegou o elfo de surpresa, ficou sério quase que imediatamente, a sinceridade do maior era tão descarada que por um triz Ezarel não corou. Nossa, ninguém tinha noção do quando ele amava o líder da Obsidiana, nem mesmo ele próprio. Não, não era uma paixão simples, era claro o quanto Valkyon mexia com ele de uma maneira que nem Ezarel suspeitava.

— Você nunca se atrasa, Ezarel — o platinado se aproximou, tocando com carinho o rosto alheio e lançando um olhar terno.

O azulado inclinou um pouco a cabeça em direção ao toque, era fraco para carícias, pois as poucas pessoas que o tocam são repreendidas pelo elfo. Não havendo resistência, o faeriano selou seus lábios nos do outro de um modo acolhedor, demonstrando o quanto estava preocupado. Ezarel enlaçou o pescoço do maior com os braços e aprofundou o beijo, não demorou para que usassem a língua. Era quase como se isso fosse um ritual, Valkyon o tocava com delicadeza e Ezarel retribuía com mais intensidade. De tantos beijos que já deram, os dois já conheciam de cor a boca do outro, o jeito que era melhor de beijar, a posição das cabeças e o modo com que movem as línguas, era tudo característico. Não havia nada que Valkyon amasse mais do que o sabor da boca de Ezarel e vice-versa. Separam-se do beijo calmamente, Valkyon estava com um semblante meio triste e talvez confuso.

— Não fique assim, eu estou bem — falou o alquimista, descendo as mãos para tocar-lhe os músculos do braço.

— Ezarel... Já estava ficando louco... — o bronzeado agarrou o elfo num abraço apertado que surpreendeu o outro.

— Valk, vai me esmagar! — o azulado falou de um modo divertido enquanto retribuía o abraço, pondo seus braços em volta da cintura alheia.

Valkyon beijou o elfo com intensidade, pondo uma das mãos a agarrar a nuca do outro. Ezarel fez questão de aproximar mais seus corpos, ambos esquentando-se com isso. O contato foi se tornando mais voluptuoso e mais urgente, as línguas desesperadas para se encontrarem e se entrelaçarem numa coreografia que se repetia sempre, era muito bom. Os dois se conheciam o suficiente para notarem que ambos estavam com vontade de fazer aquilo. Ofegantes, separaram-se do beijo, Valkyon afastou a gola da blusa azul marinho do menor e passou a beijar e morder sua clavícula e seu pescoço até onde a blusa conseguiria cobrir, tinham esse cuidado para não exibir marcas que poderiam ser descobertas pela Miiko ou por qualquer outro membro da guarda, o namoro dos dois era secreto, sentiam o quanto atrapalhariam a guarda se contassem.

Ezarel guiou o amado pra sua cama antes que pudesse enlouquecer tentando conter alguns gemidos. O platinado deitou-se com Ezarel por cima, os dois se beijando como antes, mas agora tocavam-se mais, apertando o corpo alheio vez ou outra, como se necessitassem daquilo, porém incomodados porque ainda estavam vestidos. Mais uma vez, se afastaram com uma respiração desesperada, tentando buscar o máximo de oxigênio possível. Ezarel sentou-se mais ou menos em cima do falo coberto do bronzeado e mordeu o lábio inferior quando percebeu que, assim como ele, Valkyon se encontrava semi-rijo, dessa vez ele não pôde evitar corar as bochechas levemente.

O maior derrubou ele na cama com um sorriso no rosto, ficando por cima agora, tirou a blusa de mangas compridas que o outro vestia e começou a beijar e mordiscar seu peito exposto, distribuindo mordidas e chupões cheias de desejo, também tentou ser o mais carinhoso possível como sempre fazia. O azulado era realmente fraco para carícias por causa do seu corpo muito sensível, já estava embriagado com seu prazer, controlando seus gemidos, mordendo uma parte de um lençol aleatório pra evitar fazer isso com os lábios que agora estavam numa coloração avermelhada. Ele gemeu de modo mais audível quando sentiu a língua quente do platinado tocar-lhe em um dos mamilos, agarrou a cabeça do outro com as duas mãos, puxando de leve os fios brancos e arqueando um pouco as costas, indicando que queria mais daquilo, por mais que seu rosto expressasse a mais pura timidez, totalmente corado e com seus olhos fechados. Valkyon se afastou um pouco, ouvindo um baixo protesto do outro e levantando-se da cama por um momento.

— Você está apressado demais, Ezarel — disse enquanto procurava algo nas gavetas do outro.

— Na segunda — disse, se referindo à gaveta, com a voz um pouco alterada.

Colocou a camisinha e a vaselina na cama, não precisaria agora, mas o bronzeado não estava a fim de uma interrupção mais brusca e neste momento não estava melhor do que seu namorado para fazer pausas. Tirou alguns equipamentos que ainda restavam e sua blusa, foi interrompido quando desabotoou sua calça cinzenta:

— Ah não, por favor! — Ezarel sentou-se na cama e apertou ambas as nádegas firmes do outro, puxando-o pra mais perto e olhou para cima para ver o rosto do faeliano — Não faça um strip pra mim, ok?

Valkyon riu e não segurou o baixo gemido quando o azulado beijou seu falo ainda por cima de todo aquele tecido e apertou-o com sua mão direita. Ezarel costumava oscilar entre a timidez e a safadeza, no começo ele era apenas tímido, mas quanto mais tempo conviviam juntos, mais o elfo tinha suas surpresas pervertidas que Valkyon adorava. Sua calça foi devidamente tirada pelas mãos brancas e impacientes, era sempre um saco despir a parte de baixo do seu namorado, tinha que passar por armadura, cintos, calça, ataduras e cueca, ficou até aliviado porque o maior tirou metade dessas coisas antes mesmo de ir para o quarto de Ezarel. O alquimista foi passando as mãos em volta do quadril do outro, procurando a ponta daquelas ataduras para tirá-las também, mas o platinado ajudou-o nisso, tirando-as com precisão. O elfo puxou o outro pra mais perto mais uma vez, Valkyon não entendeu de início, mas depois sacou que era pra subir na cama novamente e não hesitou em obedecer o mudo pedido.

Estavam na posição de antes, o maior por cima de Ezarel, beijando-se de modo ardente e voluptuoso, suas línguas lascivas explorando tudo que tinha pra explorar na boca alheia. Uma das mãos do faeliano brincavam com um mamilo do outro enquanto ambas as mãos deste arranhavam as costas do amado, tinha que ter cuidado ao marcá-lo, pois ele usava uma roupa mais exposta do que a sua. Ao se separarem, o azulado mordeu o lábio inferior do outro, sorrindo um pouco daquele jeitinho travesso que seu namorado amava e depois passou a língua onde acabara de morder. O bronzeado mostrou seus dentes brancos também e foi surpreendido quando o menor virou seu namorado, invertendo as posições.

Nossa, Ezarel poderia passar horas tocando o corpo robusto do platinado da forma desejosa que tocava agora, provocou ambos os mamilos dele com as duas mãos e agora foi a vez de Valkyon soltar baixos sons libidinosos. O elfo fez questão de manter os olhos fixos na expressão cheia de volúpia do seu parceiro, não resistiu e mexeu o seu quadril contra o membro do faeliano, roçando os dois órgãos eretos ainda cobertos por tecido. Ezarel suspirou com isso e desceu um pouquinho seus toques, beijou algumas cicatrizes do outro enquanto apertava uns músculos, escutou ele arfar e isso encorajou Ezarel a tirar-lhe a roupa íntima, mordeu o lábio quando viu o falo alheio, estava um pouco inseguro com isso, porém não conseguia esconder seu tesão. O maior apoiou-se nos cotovelos para fitar a expressão de prazer do outro, ela era suficiente para fazer todo o seu corpo esquentar, o jeito que o seu amado corava era sexy demais para ficar indiferente. Não pôde deixar de ficar um pouco confuso, ele ia mesmo chupá-lo? Não quis ficar com essa dúvida na cabeça e perguntou diretamente:

— Vai mesmo fazer isso?

— Vou... — corou um pouco mais, nunca tinha feito isso antes, mas achou melhor relaxar, eles eram íntimos, afinal.

O alquimista abriu mais as pernas alheias e mordeu sua virilha, passando as mãos na parte interior das grossas coxas dele, o corpo do faeliano era tão firme que despertava certa violência no outro, queria apertar e arranhar seus músculos até não poder mais, e foi o que fez, apertou suas pernas, cravando suas unhas médias por lá. Ouviu os sons pervertidos que o maior tentou conter, mas alguns saíram e não deu pra evitar. Finalmente Ezarel segurou o membro alheio com as duas mãos e apertou os lábios, colocou uma mecha de seu longo cabelo para atrás da orelha e beijou a glande, na verdade beijou toda a extensão do pênis para então começar a lamber um pouquinho e depois abocanhá-lo. Nesse momento Valkyon já estava extasiado de prazer e revirou os olhos quando sentiu-se na boca alheia, arfou e pousou a mão esquerda na cabeça dele para incentivá-lo com isso. Começando seus movimentos ritmados, o elfo sentia o membro do namorado pulsar conforme se movia, ele também masturbava uma parte do órgão que não conseguiu abocanhar, sentir o gosto de Valkyon desse modo era mesmo estranho, mas era bom e passava uma sensação ainda melhor, principalmente porque o platinado quase enlouquecia embaixo de si: mexendo levemente o quadril, entrelaçando seus dedos no cabelo azul e soltando gemidos mais audíveis, mesmo que ainda contidos.

Aquilo era único para o azulado, era tão bom que não conteve uma de suas mãos no próprio pênis, começava a se masturbar por cima da calça mais ou menos no mesmo ritmo que masturbava circularmente seu amado com a outra mão. Subiu sua boca para sugar a glande em especial e olhou para o semblante alheio para ver o que lhe causava. Quase inacreditável, seu namorado estava com os olhos fechados, agarrando-se aos lençóis com uma das mãos, totalmente corado, da sua boca saía apenas gemidos sussurrados e palavras desconexas que incluíam o nome de Ezarel. Oh, não! Não deveria ter olhado para ele, agora Ezarel estava tão quente que chegava a duvidar que ele próprio aguentaria. Corou com o pensamento.

— Ezarel... Eu vou... Vou...

Valkyon foi interrompido por uma onda de prazer quando o alquimista abaixou sua cabeça mais uma vez, engolindo tudo que podia do membro alheio e isso o fez gozar ali mesmo, na boca do menor. Ezarel sentia o corpo de Valkyon tremer embaixo de si e seu membro pulsar enquanto despejava aquele líquido viscoso na qual nunca havia provado antes. Quando tirou o membro da boca, fez questão questão lamber um pouco mais do líquido da glande avermelhada do outro, confirmando que havia gostado daquilo. Sentiu seu cabelo sendo puxado delicadamente pelo faeliano e se posicionou melhor em cima dele, pondo seus joelhos apoiados na cama, um de cada lado da cintura alheia e apoiando seus cotovelos perto do rosto do bronzeado, também na cama. Suas faces tão próximas... Resistiu à tentação de beijá-lo, só observar sua linda feição era suficiente para o elfo.

Ficaram se encarando por um tempo até que o platinado morde seu ombro, arrancando um suspiro quase silencioso do outro enquanto também tira sua calça e roupa íntima com ambas as mãos. Finalmente o membro rijo dele estava liberto, soltou um suspiro de alívio por um breve momento. As mãos fortes de Valkyon acariciavam as nádegas brancas e vez ou outra circulava um dedo em volta de seu orifício, Ezarel desapoiou seus cotovelos e abraçou o outro, deitando-se minimamente sobre o maior e deixando seu quadril empinado para Valkyon explorar o quanto quiser. O faeliano tateou o colchão e depois derramou um pouco da vaselina naquele orifício, o azulado arrepiou com o líquido gelado e ficou ansioso pelo que viria a seguir, o que não tardou a chegar. Ezarel gemeu baixinho, encostando a boca na orelha alheia propositalmente, iniciou uma série de outros gemidos baixíssimos e uma respiração pesada enquanto sentia o indicador do outro entrar e sair de si.

Para Ezarel era torturante ser preparado, mas não tinha confiança o suficiente para receber seu namorado sem aquilo e também tinha certeza que Valkyon o fazia com todo o prazer, pois não queria machucá-lo. Um segundo dígito foi inserido, o elfo se alterou um pouco mais porque acertou justamente o seu ponto, os dedos já estavam alimentando todo o seu prazer naquele momento, acertando sequencialmente sua próstata sem nem mesmo precisar pedir. Quase não conseguiu sussurrar, de modo impaciente:

— V-Valkyon... Isso... Quero mais, anda logo...

Um terceiro dedo foi inserido, o platinado mal aguentava escutar seu amado gemer de modo tão sexy contra o seu ouvido, aquilo o fazia ficar mais duro e ansioso para entrar nele, seu corpo ardia em chamas e se permitiu arfar quando Ezarel mordeu seu lóbulo, os pelos de seu corpo arrepiaram-se ainda mais quando sentiu a língua do namorado percorrer a orelha.

— Por favor, não sei se aguento... — pediu Ezarel, em um outro sussurro.

Valkyon não tinha mais consciência para recusar um pedido desses, tirou seus dedos da entrada alheia, rasgou a embalagem da camisinha e colocou-a no próprio membro. O menor não esperou mais nada, ergueu seu corpo e sentou-se, colocando o membro dentro de si, deixou escapar um som agudo e mais alto que o habitual. O bronzeado imediatamente virou os dois, ficando por cima sem sair de dentro dele.

— Você está bem? — perguntou.

— Nunca estive melhor — entrelaçou suas pernas no quadril alheio, rebolando um pouco.

O platinado iniciou os movimentos já numa velocidade razoável, não era a primeira e nem a última vez que Ezarel recebe o outro, ele já está acostumado com seu membro, apenas é inseguro. O elfo fazia o possível pra controlar seus gemidos, passou seus braços em volta do pescoço do maior, puxando-o pra um beijo intenso e erótico que não demorou muito tempo, pois Ezarel mordeu o lábio alheio e voltou a sussurrar:

— Mais rápido, Valkyon...

Era tudo o que queria ouvir, não se conteve mais, indo mais rápido a cada estocada, não deixou de acertar o seu ponto em nenhum momento, fazendo os dois terem um prazer indescritível, Ezarel aproveitava para arranhar as costas do outro como se a vida dependesse disso, estava se sentindo muito bem. O faeliano agarrou seu namorado num abraço e afundou o rosto em seu pescoço para sentir seu cheiro inebriante. Este aproveita para tocar os cabelos brancos de Valkyon, puxando-os com certo desejo, mas não forte o suficiente para doer, ainda chamando seu nome com uma voz baixa e voluptuosa. A voz do maior também se fazia presente, mas era abafada, pois ele mordia ou chupava o ombro do amado. Não tardou para que os dois chegassem ao ápice, Ezarel arqueou as costas e Valkyon puxou-o para um beijo, os dois se desfazendo ao mesmo tempo, com espasmos a tomar conta de seus corpos suados.

Separam-se do beijo e o maior saiu de dentro do outro, tirando a camisinha e enrolando-a em um forte nó, livrando-se dela em um lixo no quarto do amado, lixo este continha apenas uns frascos de laboratório quebrados. Demorou para se levantar da cama, ambos estavam ofegantes, aproveitando a sensação letárgica do recém-orgasmo, ficariam assim por tempos se Ezarel não tivesse dito:

— Valk, você é pesado.

Só então percebeu que estavam ainda praticamente na mesma posição, o platinado por cima dele e os dois num abraço desajeitado. Ele saiu de cima do outro e deslizou para o lado de Ezarel, estava pronto para se levantar da cama, mas ele foi devidamente abraçado pelo azulado.

— Fique até eu dormir — falou num fio de voz, estava quase dormindo, afinal.

Quando percebeu que o elfo dormia, Valkyon levantou-se e pegou alguns lenços em uma gaveta do namorado, limpou-se com um lenço e depois limpou o abdômen alheio com outro lenço, deixando-o livre de qualquer pista que ele havia transado naquela noite. Juntou as próprias roupas para se vestir e também juntou as roupas do outro e dobrou-as em cima da mesinha ao lado da cama. Por fim, cobriu Ezarel com um lençol, ele era mesmo lindo até dormindo, beijou sua testa com carinho e sussurrou:

— Eu te amo, Ez...

Acariciou o rosto dele como se ele fosse vulnerável, o que não era, pois os dois ali eram homens fortes. Sorriu com o pensamento. Sim, tinha um senso de proteção estranho, mas porque o amava. Saiu do quarto depois de sussurrar um "Boa noite" com todo o coração.

**Author's Note:**

> Agradeço muito sua leitura, espero que tenha gostado <3
> 
> Qualquer erro de digitação, por favor me avise. O mesmo vale para palavras "WTF" que estejam aí, às vezes corretor de celular não ajuda. História também postada no spirit


End file.
